


Let me take the pain away

by holdmenow



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmenow/pseuds/holdmenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike loves to work. And when he does, Harvey is happy. But what happens when a pro bono case affects Mike more than what Harvey expects? How can you help a friend, a lover, to calm down and forget the past?  How can you help him built a new life, away from all the pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not again!

It was easy… just go to bed, lay there and fall sleep. Right? Nothing more than that… but to Mike, these last few months, were kind of difficult… at least when the sun was down. He blames his stupid perfect memory for bringing those images back. He didn’t even know why, because it did happen a long time ago. Like fifth teen years back… But that fact didn’t change anything. There was a sad part of his life, more than his parents and now the recent death of his granny. It was something he didn’t tell her… not even to the police. And he remembered every single detail… ( _Thank you very much, stupid mind_ ).

-“NO, no no no no, please” Mike shouted. “Please, don’t. I’m sorry”.

-“SHUT UP”.

He woke up five thirty. He was sweating and shaking.  He was safe in his bed and alone. Shit! He was alone. This is where he really wishes the great Harvey Specter, his boss, (his friend? His soon-to-be - _I hope_ \- lover?) were there for him. At least to calm him down, to make things better, to kiss him better… but he knew it was no way… Harvey didn’t care… ( _enough?_ ). He wanted so much Harvey to be something else than his not caring boss.

He sat down on the bed. He looked for his hands, they were still trembling.

“Calm down, it was a dream… just a dream. Wasn’t real. Not this time”. He whispered, breathing in and out. 

He got up and went to the sink to drink some water. Then, he noticed the time… “Oh, Jesus. What do I do now?”

It was late to go to bed again (even if he wouldn’t try that) and it was early to go to the office, which was going to be really weird. Harvey would know… without mentioning Donna. She knew _everything_ …  Oooh, that wasn’t good. Not. At. All.

“What the hell”. He finished his drink and took a shower. A long, hot and reassuring shower. He needed to be calm. Later, he dressed, he drank a cup of coffee and went out. The ride to work was truly helpful. He cleared his mind by the time he got there. The problem was: he looked really tired. Have been for a whole month. He needed an excuse for Harvey and Donna. She was smart, she would know if something was wrong. Mike would be in trouble.

It was early for him, but she was already there. Like always. He was looking for Harvey when she saw him.

-“Puppy. You’re here… Oh, wait. What are you doing here?” surprised Donna mode on.

-“Uhm… I came to work?” Wow, what a dumb answer.

-“Did you? Did you even bother to sleep or not?” yes, she knew, Mike thought.

-“Yeah. Why do you say that?”  Donna’s face was screaming ‘ _Don’t lie to me pup’_. He looked away. “I-I… couldn’t. Sorry, I’ll just… I had…”

-“A what?” Harvey showed up from behind Mike, who startled at his voice. He was apparently hearing the conversation.

-“Nothing. It’s nothing” Mike was looking at the floor. But something in the back of his mind made him look up again quickly.

-“What do you mean ‘ _nothing_ ’? Do I need to worry? ‘Cause I don’t have the time now…” was there concern in his boss eyes? No, it couldn’t be…

-“No. You don’t have to… Worry? Really, Harvey?” Mike was trying to chance the subject. Good idea. Again… Donna knew.

-“Do you still have to ask, puppy?” and she left smiling. As usual. Harvey rolled his eyes.

-“I’m serious, kid”

-“No Harvey, you don’t.” he came up with a false smile and left. It was going to be a tough day and with Harvey following every move, watching every face he made, definitely not an easy one.    


	2. Talk to me

His associate was focused on some work when he saw him. Harvey knows Mike’s special (how could anybody concentrate with music so loud?), always looking accelerated and, dawm, too skinny (was the kid feeding himself?). But now he was kind of… tired? Yes. Hungry? Probably. Was it… Did he look scared? Was he scared of Harvey?

-“Oh my God” he though. He should change that. Of course he cared about Mike, of course he was worried. Of course he lov… Dammit! He was in love with the kid. Now that was great.

-“Seriously, Harvey? Good job, man”.  
He took off the plugs from his ears and the kid startled.

  
-“Jesus, dude. Don’t do that”.

  
-“Do what? And what did I tell you about calling me dude?”

  
-“You scared me. And I know what you told me. What do you need?” Mike frowned at him.

  
-“Wow. Are we a little grumpy today? Those better be mine”. His boss pointed at some files in his desk. “And not…”

  
-“There’re not from Louis”. Mike interrupted his boss (his Harvey), now not even looking at him. “Can I do something for you?”

  
-“No. Are you hungry?”

  
-“No, I’m fine”. Okay. Now Harvey was officially worried.

  
-“Are you sure?” Mike nodded. “Fine. Come on, let’s have a drink”

  
Mike accepted the offer. After all, it happened once in a while. And it was good after a long day.  
Meetings, proofing files, writing statements, all of it. Mike felt horrible that day. Lying to Harvey was the worst, the feeling of disappointing him at any time made it impossible to go through the day. And trying to not freak out at work was his priority. He wanted to leave, he wanted to go home and sleep forever (well, if he could).

  
Although he said he wasn’t hungry, Harvey took him to dinner, and the men drank some beers. They ate some burgers, talking about anything but work. And it felt good. They were having fun until…

  
-“So…” Harvey started.

  
-“So what?” Mike knew this was coming: the questions. He didn’t want to talk about it.

  
-“You have been tired these last few weeks. I just wanted to know why. Too much work?”

  
-“I’ve been having trouble with sleeping. That’s all”.

  
-“Really? Why?” Yes, it was. It was concern. The great Harvey Specter was worried about his little kid. His rookie.

  
-“Uhm, I don’t know. Look I’m fine…”.

  
-“Are you? Hey I know how this works, okay? You tell me nothing’s wrong, that you are alright. And then I found out about it when something worst happens. So speak now before you regret not saying anything at all”. Mike started to freak out, for the sixth time this day.

  
-“I-I…” he cleared his throat. “I had this nightmare for the last…”

  
-“This? It is always the same one? Over again?”

  
-“Yes”.

  
-“What is it about?"

  
-“I… don’t want to tell you”.

  
-“What?” Harvey was surprised. Mike never came up with something like that.

  
-“I won’t tell you”

  
-“Why not?”

  
-“Because it’s personal, Harvey”.

  
-“Personal? Mike I know about your parents, your grandmother, the pot, Trevor, Jenny and even Rachel. I can’t imagine how this is more personal than all that”. What was wrong with the kid?

  
-“Well, it is more personal than all of that. Look, just… leave it. It doesn’t matter anyway…”.

  
-“It matter if it is bothering you. Mike… something wrong happened? Hey, you know you can tell me, right? I mean…”

  
Now Mike was smiling, non stop. “Is that… are you worry about me? Seriously? Do you accept caring about me?” he started laughing when he saw Harvey’s expression. His boss rolled his eyes and then closed them. He knew Harvey always cared, but denies it all the time. Also, he knows this time is different.

  
-“Listen to me, ‘cause I’m not saying this again, until I have a motive. I do care, rookie. Although it is my job, I’m your boss, and your friend –I think–. Hey, didn’t I hire you when you said you wanted a new life?”

  
-“Right! You did. Sorry, I’ll stop smiling now”. Liar. “Okay”. A pause happened. “I…”

  
-“Okay, you know what? You know you can trust me so when you’re ready or can’t handle it anymore of just… want to talk, come to me. Alright?”

  
-“Yeah. Hey, I’m really tired and I want to go home so…” Harvey didn’t take his eyes from him. “I’ll call a cab to…”

  
-“Don’t. I ride you”.

  
They didn’t talk much on the ride back. Harvey couldn’t see what was wrong; it was nothing he could think off. And Mike wasn’t giving him anything. So he would wait; maybe the kid needed some time first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing and posting at the same time. I hope it won't take me much to finish.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Show me just a bit

The weekend came fast, but Friday was a hell. There was a huge case in the firm and all the associates were working on it. Everybody was running around with papers and files, and boxes full with archives to the top. It was really a mess. A lot of things had to be done.

Mike was early in the morning; already working on his cubicle (again, he didn’t sleep well). His iPhone plugged in his ears. Although the music was loud, he could hear every noise. So then, he gathered up the files and went to Harvey’s office.

Before getting in he knocked three times _(odd)_.

-“Hey, there’s a hell outside… Can I work in here?”

-“Sure, come in.” Harvey said, still looking at the computer, but not for too long. “Wait a minute, it’s 8.30… What are you doing here?”

-“I came at 7. I-I… couldn’t sleep. Is just…” Mike was interrupted.

-“Let me guess… you had a nightmare. Gonna do something about _it_? Gonna tell me about _it_?”

-“Harvey… I told you I can’t…”

-“Fine. Okay, stay here while I go talk to Jessica. She has a pro bono case she wants me to handle. I still don’t know why; may be you’ll do it. How’s that sound?” his boss asked.

-“Why do you hate them so much? And _I know_ I’ll have to work on it” Mike really knew that!

-“I don’t _hate_ them. I just don’t like them. Now, stop talking and get back to work. That’s why you came, didn’t you?” Harvey had his typical sneer on his face.

-“You got it.”  Mike said, before the door was closed.

 

***********************MARVEY****************************

 

After two hours without any progress, the kid decided to take a break. He reclined on the big-dark-hell expensive couch of Harvey’s and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Suddenly he was in a room, a dark and cold room. It was the basement. There were boxes everywhere and old furniture: chairs, a table and a bed. Oh, he hated that bed. He was sitting on the floor close to it. There was water all over the floor and his clothes were soaking wet. He was scared. Mike tried to get up from the floor but his left foot was tied up to the wall. Shit! That was new. "Nonononono" he whispered. 

He knew that place; he knew what happened down there. That's when he realized he was shaking, some tiers falling from his eyes, mixed with fear. He was quiet; he knew if he made a noise it would be bad. Then, a knock on the door startled him; a man came in with ropes in his hands. Damn! He was in trouble.

-“Please, no. I didn’t do it, I swear” said Mike, the eleven years old kid was now trying frantically to escape from the big, tall and blond man in front of him. ”I’m good, please…”

-“ _SHUT UP!_ You know crying and begging will not help you here. Now, _QUIET!!”_

Mike stood still until the man untied him and made him sat on the bed. He didn’t move, he just did what he was told. He kept starring at the floor, trying to relax and finally accept what was coming. The man saw him and hit him on the head and yelled “Yes, do that. Keep starring at the floor, only weak people do that. And you are _fucking_ weak”.

The man undressed Mike, now almost passing out of fear. Tied up again (this time by his hands, on his back), he shoved him down and said “Now, Michael, you listen to me very carefully. You’re gonna… _LOOK AT ME!_ You’re going to keep your eyes open until I’m finish with you”.

Mike knew what he meant. He knew about the pain and the pressure on his thighs. The mark of fingers on them, and all the bruises. He would feel sick and really painful for an entire week. But it was even better than the pain on his back, caused by the spanking with a belt. It was better than no eating anything for days or being insulted all day

-“You know what to do. Do it. You don’t want to see me angry, do you?” 

-“No, sir.” The kid said whimpering. Mike moved on the bed, lifting his hips so the man would have better access to... 

-”Don’t cry, it’s stupid. Now, good boy. Wake up”

-“What?” he didn’t see that coming.

-“Mike _WAKE UP!_ ”

-“DON’T…” he was finally up. Heavy breathing and shaking and…

-“Are you crying?” Harvey said; he was standing by his side with his hands on his pants pockets. But took them out when he saw Mike’s state. “Hey kid, what’s going on?” he came close so he could touch his associate’s shoulders but he backed up on the couch, holding his arms as a shield.

-“Don’t… please”

-“Mike, it’s me. Harvey. Kid…” Mike relaxed a little, putting his arms down.

-“Oh, man. I’m…. sorry. I-I …” then Mike looked at him. Harvey saw his eyes… he looked scared. He couldn’t stop shaking. He covered his eyes with his hands.

-“Hey, it’s okay. Just calm down, alright? Why were you sleeping?”

-“I-uhm… I have to go” said without looking at him.

-“Mike…” Harvey started but now he was talking alone. Mike got out from the office, Donna following him with her eyes. Then she looked at her boss from her desk

-“It’s everything okay?” she said, through the intercom.

-“I don’t know. I’m as shocked as you. But I’ll figure it out”

-“What was all that? Can I help?” now she was on the door. “He said he couldn’t sleep”

-“Yeah. He’s been having a nightmare but…"

-“A nightmare? Oh my God, he just had a nightmare?”

-“Yeah! He can’t sleep. Hey do you remember those pills I…?”

-“I’m on it. Anything else?”

-“Find something that could cause _this_ problem”

-“Alright. I will. Let me know”

-“Yeah. Thank you, Donna”

 

**********************MARVEY**************************

 

Mike was in the bathroom, watering his face and the back of his neck. The shaking had stopped a little and the heavy breathing too. What had happened was fucked up! Now he would never be left alone again. Less, believe he was okay. But he really wasn’t.

He should tell Harvey, so he could make it better like always; like he did with Trevor, or after his grandmother died (he spent a weekend locked up on his apartment, drinking beers when Harvey joined him. He gave up a beautiful red head to get drunk with him –after that “drug” episode-).

But how to tell him? How tell him he was abuse by a guy who was supposed to take care of him? How tell him he never said a word to anybody, not even his granny? He would kill him… would he? Harvey said he cared. There was a minor hope for things to be better. He needed that, needed to try. He loved his boss after all. He wanted him to be there. He wanted Harvey to know, to be with him as a friend (and oh God, so much more), to support him; tell him it was fine now, that he would take care of Mike.

It was decided. Mike would find the right moment to tell Harvey the “other” truth. The one he’d tried for so long to forget, to erase it from his stupid perfect memory. But a thought came to his mind. Was this… _his_ problem going to change their relationship? In case they did have a relationship! There would be so many rules broken, without mentioning Jessica Pearson. Oh, she would be so pissed off with them. “No, no. I can’t tell him” Mike said in a whisper.

-“Tell who?” He quickly turned around to see Rachel standing behind him. “Hey, are you okay? You look… nervous” she was kind of worried.

-“Rachel… Hi. I was just…”

-“You have a fascination with the lady’s room, don’t you?” She leaned against the sink, her arms crossed.

-“The lady’s…? Oh, no. I didn’t see it. Sorry. I… I’ll see you later.”

“Seriously… Are you okay?” she holds his forearm, kindly.

-“Yeah. Yeah. Bye.”  He left the room, not giving her a chance so say something else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm working on the other chapters... You'll have to wait to read them!  
> I promise... the end is not too far (I think xD)  
> Let me know what you guys think, I hope you'll like it .  
> Peace, Love and Happiness


	4. Little Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, college is taking all my free time. It is impossible for me to sit down and write. But I'm doing my best :D  
> Well, Chapter 4, the story continues. Many dialogues! Hope you like it. Let me know.  
> The boring part is coming... but don't worry. You'd like it  
> See ya around!

When he got to his cubicle, there was a pile of work: the ones he left in Harvey’s office and new ones. God, he wanted to go home and get some sleep! The case in the office was really big; five of the best lawyers on Pearson-Hardman were working on it, including Harvey, and Mike was helping. He was willing to give his hours of sleep (instead of having another nightmare) to work on that. Anything to help his Harv… his boss.

  
Friday was ending now. The rain was hitting the windows of the office, really quiet. Everyone was gone, when Harvey looked at his wristwatch. Close to 7:30. He wondered if Mike was still at his cubicle. They hadn’t talked about what happened.

  
He got out of his office in search of his associate, who was actually working in his tinny desk. Harvey stood close to him, watching him reading those files very fast. Highlighter in right hand, up and down, and IPod on. He didn’t try to take the plugs off. He didn’t want to scared the kid again; what had happened before was enough. He just looked at him, until Mike saw him, this time full attention on him.

  
-“It’s late” Harvey said.

_”Hi! It’s not late. Well for you it is, not for me” Mike frowned in disbelieve for their awkward conversation.

-“Oh, believe. It’s late for you too. Just go home and…”

-“I can’t sleep, I told you. It’ll be better to stay and work…”

-“Interrupting again!” Harvey looked at Mike with worry and curiosity. How was the kid even alive without a proper sleep? “I know. Take this.” He gave him a little bottle with some pills. “Those will help. You need more, you tell me”.

-“Why…? Uh… thank you”

-“Now go home and rest. No working tonight. And I’m serious!”

-“But what about the case and the..?” this case was really important. What was Harvey talking about? _Rest_? Really?

-“Forget about the case, would you? It’ll still be here tomorrow. I’m afraid that if you don’t take a night off, you won’t. Believe me. Go. Home!”

-“Tell me why you are doing this?”

-“Don’t make me say it again”

-“Right! I-uhm… Where did you get…?”

-“Donna.” Harvey hesitated. “Hey I don’t know what happened earlier and you won’t tell me anything about it but… remember what I said. You can trust me, alright?”

-“Yeah. Okay” Mike looked at him with sad eyes. “so… good night?”

-“Good night, Mike”. Harvey turned around and went back to his office.

Mike grabbed his stuff (and some of the files. Oh yes, he was still working on that case, thank you) and walked to the elevator. There was a war going on in his head. ‘Do I tell him? Do I not tell him?’ and again was that going to change something between them? Really, was there anything between them? A relationship? ‘He cares but he doesn’t’ love you, stupid’ Mike told to himself. ‘There’s no way he’s in love with you’. 

From the outside, Harvey was a confident, badass, good-looking lawyer, who would have any woman he wanted and even more. He had a great job, an awesome house; everything. But deep, deep inside he was just a scared human been; the try-not-to-care type of a guy who wanted something real and enduring with someone. That someone was Mike, of course. “God, this is so hard. Dammit!” he said out loud.

-“What is it?”

Mike jumped after hearing Donna. “Hey, you are still here?”

-“Yeah. I was just checking some stuff. You?”

-“Oh I was just leaving so…”

-“Earlier? Nice. Now, what is it so hard?”

-“What?” Mike didn’t follow (well, he did, but he had to try).

-“This job or not knowing how to tell Harvey how you really feel?” Donna winked.

-“ _Both_? So you know…”

-“As always. Since you got here”

-“Really? Oh God!” Mike could see Louis making fun of him. Or worst... Kyle making fun of him

-“Relax. Nobody suspects anything. But come on! The way you two interact, talk to one another. Mike he doesn’t pay much attention to any other associate but you. The way you look at him. He feels helpless when he doesn’t know what’s wrong with you”

-“So he…?”

-“Yes, very much. You know he doesn’t say it but…”

-“He did” Donna hold her breath. Did Harvey talk to Mike and didn’t tell her? _Oh, Harvey!_ “HE finally said he cares”. Donna relaxed. She was going to speak with him later. “See?” she said.

-“Do you think…? If I tell him…

-“You could try”

-“He won’t… you know. Like freak out, wouldn’t he?”

-“He won’t. He will understand. Just find the way” she smiled to him. Her boss is going to be really happy if Mike tells him he loves him. Oh YES! “Just make sure Louis doesn’t find out”

-“Am I interrupting something?” someone said from behind.

-“Harvey! No, we were just chatting” the red head said. “you’re free tomorrow. You can do anything…” Donna looked at her boss. The lawyer knew what she meant. She wanted him to tell the kid everything and make it real for once and for all. Harvey was lucky with girls but not much with a real relationship. She knew he couldn’t just open himself to someone that easily. “You know, drink some beers or something” she just stared.

-“yeah… I… I’ll do something”. Mike was staring both people in front of him, having no clue of what was happening! And then a _ding!_ brought him back. “Great. Elevator, finally. See you on Monday guys.” He said.

-“Bye, Mike” both said.

-“Hey” Harvey stopped him. “Sleep. Nothing else. Okay?”

-“Ok. Bye”. And he disappeared inside the box. Then Harvey put his eyes on Donna’s. “So…”

-“So” she said smiling.

-“Back to our business. Did you find anything?”

-“Well yes, but I need some extra details. Don’t worry”. Harvey let go a breath. “Look, I’ll go to your condo tomorrow and tell you everything I found. I promise”

-“That soon? I thought you said…”

-“Harvey, please. It’s me.” She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

-“Yes, I know” Harvey smiles back.

-“It’s been a while since you don’t smile like that. Mike really has you, uhm?”

-“Really?” Donna nodded. “Yeah. Well, that kid is going to kill me. I don’t know what I’d do without him”

-“Oh, Jesus. You _are_ in love with him… for real”. Harvey frowned. “Of course I am. Why?” he said.

-“Harvey, I’ve known you for seven years and I’ve seen you with other people but this kid… I mean, you should see yourself right now. You are blushing and smiling all day. It’s good and…” she held her boss’s face. “I want this to work with you two. Now, when are you going to tell Jessica?”

-“I don’t know yet. She’s gonna kill me”.

-“She won’t” another _ding_! and they are leaving.

 

***********************MARVEY****************************

 

Harvey knew something was wrong. And asking Donna to help him find that out was like asking a sister for an advice. She was a genius on details; she would find out what they needed. After all, Mike was their puppy. He was standing over the sink, drinking some coffee when she knocked. “It’s open”

-“Hi” she said, closing the front door. “Everything good?”

-“Yes. You?”

-“Even better”

-“Okay! Now tell me” Harvey was anxious.

-“Wow. Easy. Can I have some coffee first?”

_”So it’s bad?” he asked, wide eyes. Nothing. He went to pour a cup for her. Donna didn’t answer. She just stared at him, following every movement. “okay. I’m worry. Could you please start talking?”

-“Jesus. Fine, come on” they sat on the couch and stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Donna spoke. “Alright, listen. Do you love Mike?”

-“What?” she didn’t move. “Yes, I do. Very much. What’s…?”

-“Are you willing to give him as much time and space as he needs for him to trust you?” dead serious.

-“Yes. Donna… What. Is. It?”

-“Okay. Here it goes: there is something I didn’t like while doing my research and…”

-“What?” okay, he was freaking out now.

-“There’s a sealed file, the police has it; something about a statement. I have contacts so they told me what it was, although they couldn't say much.” She let go a breath. “It was a woman who made a report of domestic violence, and it matches with Mike’s name. So unless we have a warrant we cannot read it. You mentioned to me about his dream…”

-“Yes…” Harvey said, thinking about it.

-“What if Mike went through some domestic issue and didn’t say anything?”

-“Donna that is impossible…”

-“Is it? I don’t know Harvey. Look, maybe this is true; maybe he has a hell on his head to deal with this. I can’t imagine how that would go. I mean, he’s messed up but this… Harvey this is way out of our hands. I don’t know how to help him”

-“Wait. Just… hold on. We have to find out if this is actually true and…”

-“You have to find out. Harvey he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me”

-“And what am I supposed to say? You think he would just open up himself just like that? _Hey Mike, tell me about your abuse_? Really Donna?”

-“Look, I’m not saying you go like that, but you have to try. Either way he’ll tell you. Harvey he _loves_ you, he trusts you, he…” Donna stopped after seeing the man’s face.

-“He… loves me?” he didn’t expect Mike to love him back. He was smiling again, like the day before. “Okay. I’ll find a way. Donna… what am I going to do if this is true? I don’t know how… I mean I can’t…”

-“Yes, yes you can” she said. “You can help him. Call him and tell him to come here. That you… you want to talk about a case. This pro-bono case Jessica gave you. Don’t look at me like that. I know everything”. She smiled.

-“Fine, I’ll call him. Just give me a minute” Harvey got up and picked up the phone. After a short talk, he settled their meeting. Mike didn’t sound really happy about going to Harvey’s condo but it was an opportunity to see his boss before Monday. “Done! He’ll be here in a few hours” Harvey sighted. “Thank you” a pity smile showed up on his mouth.

-“It’s alright Harvey. I’d do anything for you two”

-“I know. By the way, how did you find all the…?” she stopped him.

-“I know some people. Favors are favors Harvey, you are familiar with that” man, she was scary sometimes.

After lunch Donna left; that gave Harvey some time to prepare for the up-coming trouble. How the hell was he going to connect Mike’s “issue” with the case? It was close to what he thought it might have happened to the kid but was it? And the worst part was how to make Mike talk about it.

Time went by, over thinking things: the kid’s reaction, his desperation. He could see Mike yelling at him, being really mad, throwing things to Harvey. He could see the kid punching him on the stomach. How to control him? He was on his right to be angry with the older man. How to make him feel better? How to take care of Mike?


	5. The whole Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike breaks apart :(

_Waking up and letting go_  
 _To the sound of angels_  
 _Am I alive or just a ghost?_  
 _Haunted by my sorrows_  
 _Hope is slipping through my hands_  
 _Gravity is taking hold_  
 _I said I'm not afraid_  
 _That I am brave enough_  
 _I will not give up_  
 _Until I see the sun_

_Hold me now_  
 _'Til the fear is leaving_  
 _I am barely breathing_  
 _Crying out_  
 _These tired wings are falling_  
 _I need you to catch me_

_Red ~ Hold me Now_

_  
_

-“HARVEY? Are you there?” the man startled; he hasn’t heard the knock on the door.

-“Yeah, get in”.

-“Hey!” Mike said closing the door behind him. “You know it’s Saturday, right?” Mike looked a little bit tired.

-“Yes, yes I know. I just need you help”

-“Ha! See that’s funny: you just said you need my help. Just give me the file and I’ll read it at home”

-“No, I really need it!”

-“What?” the kid seemed confused.

-“I hired you to work for me. I’m supposed to be your mentor which means you have to learn from me. This is pure math: you need to learn from me, I need your help. Ergo, you learn.”

-“Okay, I see. Are you alright? First you finally said you care and now you need me… I don’t get I” he was smiling now… what a beautiful smile, Harvey thought.

-“Yes, dumbass! Gonna stop talking and listen or what?” he turned around and went to the kitchen. He grabbed two bears from the refrigerator and he sat on the couch. Mike, in front of him, sat on a chair.

-“Okay” he took a sip of his drink. “This is the thing. There’re four kids accusing a man of assault. We have their statements but the guy is like a hero for the community so … also, the kids’ parents won’t go to trial”.   

-“Right. How old are the kids?” the rookie was paying attention. That was good.

-“That’s the hard part. They are seven, nine, twelve and fifteen. The youngest is a girl” another sip. Harvey was calm while talking but he really wanted to kill that bastard. Kids didn’t deserve this. Not even adults. Not…

-“Oh my God, that son of a bitch! I’ll kill him”

-“You?” Mike frowned. “What you think we should do?” his mentor asked.

-“Well we could find something, like an M.O and incriminate him. Maybe find someone to talk. Is he married? We can make her testify. I mean, Jesus, they are just kids.”

-“I know. He is divorced. Yes, we can make her testify. Also talk to the police; see if they have something against him. They’re willing to help us and give us everything we need”

-“That’s good.” There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. And Mike looked serious. “How did this guy… get to them? I mean the kids…”

-“the guy works for social services as a foster father so…”

-“Foster father, uhm?” the kid was now distracted. He was looking at the floor, left to right and vice versa. Harvey could see he was getting more and more nervous; didn’t know why… yet. Was he close freaking out? His hands started to shake, his voice gave him away. “Is there any evidence of… you know... abuse?”

-“Well, they’re bruises but nothing else.  No DNA. They were checked in the hospital. I believe they are not the only ones but… who knows how many kids went to that house…” the older man was shocked.

-“Yeah. I-uhm… Where are the kids from? And this… guy?” so many insults came to his head but at the time he just remembered everything from those years… why now?

-“Uhm… the kids are from Chicago and Texas, if I’m not wrong. For some reason they were sent to Boston to…”

-“Boston? The guy’s from Boston?” Damn, there were so many coincidences. “Yeah, why?” ‘Please this cannot be happening’, the lawyer though.

“No reason”. Mike was officially sweating right now. Harvey saw the same face, the same expression of fear. He knew it; it was exactly the one he have seen before, the one the kid had when he woke up from his dream that Friday morning. “Uhm… you know his name?”

-“yeah. Something… Jenkins”. Please, not Mike. Not the rookie.

-“WHAT?” Oh shit!

-“Wow, relax. I don’t remember. Let me see…” Harvey opened the folder and searched. “Here. Robert Jenkins”

Mike’s eyes went full open. He didn’t though this was coming. Why now? He was alone: no friends, no grandmother. No one could protect him. There was a chance of Harvey protecting him but… “It’s impossible” he whispered. “No, no, no, NO! NO WAY!” he found himself screaming. He needed to scream so much.

-“Mike, what the hell is your problem?” of course he knew what the problem was.

-“Do you have a picture?” Mike asked whispering, desperate. Harvey just looked at him. He didn’t see that coming; what did the kid say? “A PICTURE, HARVEY. DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE?” he was freaking out now, shaking. He got up from the chair and started walking from one place to another between the couch and the coffee table. “Please, man, tell me you have one!” begged, almost crying.

-“Yes, just… would you calm down? Here… what is it?” he passed the photograph to the kid, who took it and the next second let it fall like he had bourn his hands.

-“Oh God! No, no. this cannot be true” he suddenly looked up to see Harvey’s eyes. “I’m going to throw up!”

-“Mike, hey…” the older man was talking to no one. Mike ran to the bathroom and less than a minute later, Harvey heard him vomiting and coughing. The man ran after him and stopped behind the closed door. Mike was breathing heavy, repeating _‘no’_ so many times Harvey lost count. Then, a tiny sobbing and he started to panic. “Mike, open the door”. Nothing. “Mike, please. Open the door. What is it? Let me help you; tell me what’s going on”. Still nothing. “ _Baby_ , come one, open the door”

Fuck! He called him baby… Oh what the hell? “Mike… babe”. Running water… was that good? Mike opened the door, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Did you just call me _babe_?” he sounded helpful. “When…?”

-“I’ve been feeling it long time ago; since the first case”. Mike stepped back, until hitting the shower door. He sat on the floor, bringing his legs to his chest, his head between his knees and his hands behind his head. Still, he didn’t look at his… what? Boss? “I do, Mike” Harvey entered the room. “I love you, baby. Now please tell me what’s happening?”

Harvey hesitated but finally sat next to him and waited for Mike to talk, who was now looking up but to nowhere particularly.

-“After my parents’ death… I-I didn’t go to live with my grandmother right away. I… I’m sorry”. He started to cry.     

-“Hey, it’s okay. What happened, Mike?”

-“They… the police and the CPS found out there were some papers missing, important ones. I couldn’t go with my granny without them. So they sent me to a foster house. The couple was nice at the beginning. You know… kind. But after some time things started to change. Not her, she was nice to me, she took care of me all she could but he… he got angry about anything and everything. Angry enough to… he hit me the first time; he slapped me in the face. He said he was sorry but he never stopped”.

The kid couldn’t stop crying and sobbing uncontrollably. He was shaking but he continued. “Once… he hit me so bad he broke my leg. God, Harvey… it hurt so much. And I was so scared… I-I wanted to leave, to run away from there…”

-“Shh, it’s okay. Keep going”. Harvey hugged Mike, stroking his hair, trying to calm him down; making him see he was safe now. There, with him.

-“Every week was worse than the other until…” He got quiet. “Until what?” Harvey asked. So Mike kept going. “He got into my room one night. He was drunk and…” he lost it. The crying was even louder than before. “He told me to lie on the bed and then… he started touching me. I tried to scream but he punched me and said if I told anybody he would make sure I’d never see my grandma again. That I should do what he told me too. So I did… for eighteen fucking months”

Harvey didn’t know what to do. He though on calling Donna but no… he would take care of Mike, his Mike. He tugged him closer and hugged him more heartily. -“It’s okay, baby. He’s not here, he won’t hurt you anymore, I promise. I’ll take care of you, okay? Look at me…” he waited until Mike did. “I’m here for you”.

The kid was no longer looking at his eyes but his mouth. He got closer and closer and… the kiss was so soft, reassuring and warm. They slowly connected with each other; so much, that Mike was now sitting on Harvey’s lap, only breaking their kiss to breath. Harvey enjoyed caressing his back and messing with his hair. He didn’t go any further; it wasn’t the moment. Mike, holding Harvey’s face with his hands, made his way deeper into the older man’s mouth, taking the chance to bit his bottom lip. Then, he let go and hide his face on Harvey’s neck

-“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I just…”

-“The nightmare, am I right?” Mike nodded. “It’s fine; I know this isn’t easy for you. But I’ glad you told me”. There was a pause. Harvey didn’t know how to ask but… “Mike… Was Jenkins the man who did this to you?” another pause. He could feel him sobbing and shaking again so he waited to get the answer he was looking for to get… the scariest answer he could ever hear.

-“Y-yes” he finally said, giving his fear away. “Yes, it was him. I c-can’t see him, please. I…”

-“Hey, hey…” he grabbed his face so their eyes met. “I’m here. I promise I’ll protect you. He won’t touch you; he won’t get near to you, okay? I love you Mike”

-“Ohw… I love you too, Harvey”.

 

***********************MARVEY****************************

 

They got up from the floor and walked to the living room. Harvey sat Mike on the couch and went to the kitchen to pour a glass of water. The kid, still sobbing, held the glass with shaky hands and drank. The lawyer sat next to him. ‘How could this happen to him?’ Harvey though, looking at the kid with sad eyes. ‘How could there be so much sick people in this world?’ After all the pain of the loss of his parents, not being able to reaming with his grandmother; going to a foster house was traumatic enough for an eleven years-old kid and then something like that happens.

Harvey wasn’t running away. He loved Mike more than anything and it felt right. The only people he ever loved this way were his father and brother. And of course, Jessica and Donna. They’ve done so much for him he could never pay enough to them. But loving Mike… it was different. It was scary and exciting, heart breaking and… so fucking perfect. It was always great to be with him, even if he pretends he hates it.  He couldn’t get enough from the kid: his amazing memory, the lovely human been he is. The big heart he carries and the powerful values he has. Always faithful; friendly, hopefully; his belief in the other until the last moment. He had to admit: the kid was one in a kind.

Although this was not exactly the way he imagine himself telling Mike he loved him, it have felt so good he’d do it as many times as Mike needed or wanted to hear it. This could be their chance to change things, to finally be happy just for a little. Or maybe more.

God, he loves the kid so much he wants to marry him. He wants to be with him in every step on Mike’s life. And he will maintain the promise he made him: he won’t let anybody hurt him again. Mike coughed and he was brought from his thoughts. “You ‘kay?” he asked.

-“Yeah ‘m okay” he answered, with a trembling voice.

-“Come here” Harvey settled on the couch in a comfortable position, just laying his back on the armrest. He motioned Mike to lie on top of his chest, between his legs. The kid let go a breath showing some tears go down. “Hey! It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise”.

The young man was being hold by Harvey’s arms. It felt good to be as close as he could to the man he was secretly in love for so long. It would be nice, it to happen in a different situation but no. This was their reality now. But something came to Mike’s mind, something he didn’t quite understand. It made him laugh.

-“I can’t believe you said you love me. I mean, I thought you were straight, all those women…”

-“All those women were kind of a… cover. They knew about my choice”.

-“Still they slept with you” he said. It sounded sarcastic.

-“No, they didn’t. I didn’t sleep with them. We just… talked. All night”

-“Wow. Your reputation…? Harvey interrupted him.

-“Only in the office… and for Louis” Mike laughed. “I love when you laugh like that” the old man smiled at him.

-“Harvey… you can ask questions if you want. I know you do”

-“I don’t…” Mike waited for a better answer with a tiny straight face. “I’m afraid it’ll affect you. I don’t want that”.

-“It’s already affecting me. And I know you won’t do it on purpose… you said you loved me”

-“Believe me I do. Very much and I’m not taking what I said back. Never”

-“Ask the questions. You won’t break me”

-“I know but…”

-“Do it. I trust you”

-“Okay” Harvey sighed. “I need you to tell since the beginning. Since day one in that house”

-“Right” he didn’t know where to begin really. Harvey saw the doubt in his face and decided to take control of the conversation. “Alright, why don’t you tell me how you met them?”

-“Uhm… well we lived in California, my parents and I. granny lived in Boston, so when the accident happened I was sent there… with her.  But the CPS found out that the custody papers weren’t complete so…”

-“So you didn’t have permission to stay with her” Mike nodded against the man’s chest.

-“Det. Mella, she was a “placer” per say… she found a nice house. A married couple who couldn’t have kids so they got into the foster houses program” the kid stopped and his next words were more like a whisper: “they seem to be good people y’know? They told me not to worry, that it was a temporary thing; that I would be with my grandmother again soon. And I believed them. Of course I didn’t want to go but I was eleven… what could I do? I had two choices: going with them or to an orphanage. Which I thought it was worst at the time. Guess I was wrong”. Mike started to cry and sob once more but finding comfort in Harvey’s chest and his stroking arms. Sweet words came out from the lawyer’s mouth like _calm down_ , _it’s okay_ and _I’m here_. So the kid continued.

-“During the car ride, they talked about all the things… the _good_ things I could do with them. But at some point it was just here talking. He didn’t say much, he was quiet. She… Elizabeth. She was nice with me. She showed me the room I’d be in and some things she’d brought for me… toys and books”

-“She wanted… she tried to make you feel better” Harvey said, pausing a little. Was she trying to avoid the _“he’s gonna ruin your life”_ subject?

-“I know… but I wanted other things. I mean… I was still crying for my parents. I wanted… my mom back. I wanted to look myself in the room and sleep forever or just… lay on the floor, doing nothing”

Mike hided his face on Harvey’s shoulder, while the man caressing him. He wanted so many answers… but he would wait until Mike calmed down a little. He knew remembering all of this was really painful for him. God, he was so hurt…

-“The first month was good. Although the man remain quiet, he use to talk to me sometimes but… now that I see it… it was weird”

-“What do you mean weird?” Harvey asked, confused.

-“He used to say things like ‘be careful’ or ‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you’ and stuff like that…”

-“Like a threat?”

-“You could say that, yeah! I was kind of scared then, and that’s when everything changed”.

-“What happened?”

-“instead of talking he started… hitting me. He… the first time he slapped my face but it got aggressive after that. Once he grabbed me from the hair and…” Mike stopped. He started to shake when remembering what was next. “He walked me upstairs pulling me from the hair and pushed me inside my room, locking the door. I stood there for hours, crying and really scared. Didn't know what I'd done wrong. Then he told me he was sorry, that he had to do it. Each time was... worst”.

-“Worst?” really, could any of this get worst?

Shaking, Mike was shaking. ‘Jesus, this poor kid’ Harvey thought. “He got into my room one night, drunk, like I said and it was late. I was sitting on the bed, reading when he came and started to hit me. H-he held me against the bed and pulled the zip of my pants down and… I couldn’t do anything... I was frozen… I-I… ‘m sorry” He was crying really loud right now.

Harvey decided it was enough. He couldn’t listen to the kid in this state. He needed to calm him down, let him know…

-“Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t do much, I get it. Calm down; it’s going to be okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I repeat some things... but I needed it xD   
> Sorry 'bout that! Also there's a story on Harvey's background... I'm working on it... I may post it after I finish this... as an epilogue!


	6. Take Care of your Own

> _I'll never be the same_  
>  I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
>  are yesterdays and I belong to you.  
>  I just can't walk away  
>  'cause after loving you  
>  I can never be the same.

_RED ~ Never be The Same_

When Mike finished his story, Harvey hugged him even more. They just lay on the couch. It was highly important for Harvey to let Mike know he was welcome in the condo, without giving the kid the wrong impression. He didn’t want anything from him, not now. He just wanted the kid to be safe with him, let him know there was nothing to be afraid of. Harvey respected him more than anyone.

Mike lifted his head and they stared at each other for a few seconds until the kid sat again away from Harvey’s chest looking at the floor. “What is it?” Harvey asked.

“Nothing, is just… is anything of this real? Is it right?” he said

“Do you want it to be _right_?”

“What is that supposed to mean, Harvey?” Mike was getting angry

“I mean this is huge Mike. I know this is very difficult for you and…”

“Do you? Do you really know? I don’t think so” Mike stood up from the couch, backing Harvey and hided his face with his hands, walking close to the windows. He uncovered his face and saw tiny drops falling from the now almost-pink sky, hitting the large windows from the apartment. It was getting darker outside. “This is… wrong. I… can’t work on this case. I won’t do it. I won´t…” he said crying.

“Listen to me: you won’t work with me in this case. I’ll handle it, okay?” Harvey got up and followed Mike where he was standing. He turned him around and held his small and soft face. “Look at me. I’ll take care of it. You have to let me do it”

“How..?”

“I don’t know but I will” he let go Mike’s face and looked down to the floor. “What?” the kid asked.

“We gotta tell Jessica” the lawyer said, talking serious this time.

“No, no way Harvey” he backed up from his lover, shaking his head.

“Mike this is the only way. You’re not the lawyer here, you’re a witness. This is different”

“I will not participate in this case” Mike said, raising his voice

“This is important and I think…”

“NO! Harvey, please…”

“Look, you like to help people, right?” Mike lowered his gaze. “We gotta help these kids. And I can’t do it alone. You can’t help me as a lawyer but Jessica can” Harvey explained.

“I’m not going to play the witness here. I can’t do it Harvey, I can’t see him…” his eyes became shiny, his voice shaking with despair. Mike seemed calm.

“Baby, listen to me. He won’t hurt you. I’ll be there. Now please, we need to talk to Jessica; it’s the only way”

“Oh God, she’ll be so pissed”

“I’m talking to her on Monday, alright? She’ll understand, don’t worry” Harvey took the kids hand and hugged him. Mike held back from Harvey's shirt with all his might.

There was a long silence; Mike really wanted to believe him but it was so fucking difficult. Dammit! He got what he wanted: Harvey taking care of him, but now what? Was he afraid of it? “Fuck” he said.

For some reason he started choking, he couldn’t breathe. There was a pressure on his chest, something was blocking his lungs and the word ‘ _witness’_ came to his mind, followed by a ‘ _no_ ’ “You said… witness. Harvey I’ll not testify against him”

“What? Why not? Mike i…”

“NO! Don’t say you know or understand because I’m sure you don’t” he stepped back again. “I prayed for years to not see him again, to not talk about him. I do not want this”

“Mike, you know Jessica and I don’t like trials. If we can avoid them, the better but there’re other kids involved here. We can’t just do what you want. She’s gonna be your lawyer too”

“No if I don’t agree to be her client” the kid said; he seemed to be looking for a way-out from the room. After all, it was what he wanted. To get out, disappear, hide for a few months if possible. He was looking at Harvey until he called him.

“Baby, please. If we don’t put this guy in jail, he’ll hurt other kids and I know you won’t allow that” Mike put his hands behind his neck.

“I know, I know” he sighted. “Okay, I’ll do it. But promise me you will be there with me the whole time. Please Harvey…” those blue eyes would be stuck into Harvey’s head for ever… those baby blue sad eyes… 

“I will. Now calm down. It’ll be alright. Come here” Harvey hugged him again, caressing the kid’s hair. He knew this was going to be hard, but it had to be done.

Harvey didn’t trust any other lawyer than Jessica to help them. She’d done that before. The problem was how to tell her. It was hard enough for Mike to talk about it and Harvey knew Jessica could be intimidating sometimes. And after finding out about Mike not being a real lawyer, anything that came with the kid involved was… difficult to deal with.  
Mike had his head resting on Harvey’s shoulder while paying attention to his breath. He felt tired after telling him everything in what? Two hours? It was late; he should go, try to get some rest but something told him stay, he would be safer with his lover. Now that he’d shared something so important and so private to him, he didn’t really wanted to be alone. He wanted to stay, but he wasn’t sure how to ask; he didn’t know if it was appropriate. What he had dreamed for so long had finally happened, he wasn’t ready to let it go. He wasn’t ready to let Harvey go.  
After almost a year of working for him he trusted Harvey and felt safe with around him. The guy had done so much for him: the job, the clothes, the patience and getting him clean. But now it was more than just that. The physical contact between them wasn't really allowed, wasn't a common thing and now they were there, hugging and kissing and it felt so good. Mike felt so loved, so not-alone. Finally he was important to someone, other than his grandmother; someone he knew wouldn’t hurt him, wouldn’t just fuck him and then leave him; someone who wouldn’t use him for their own benefits and then pushed him away, like he was a broken objet. Truth is he was a little bit broken. He was an unsecure, scare and skinny kid who had no one else on his life. All he had left was his job, which he could lose it anytime and… Harvey. He needed so badly someone to change all those feelings; he would probably take a kind gesture from anybody really.  
He did that with Trevor, and it didn’t end well. The first years were nice; he and Trevor were a lovely couple but then things started to change. He didn’t respect him anymore and he got a little aggressive with him. Anyways, Mike didn’t want to show any sign of weakness, so he did not say a thing. And of course Trevor knew he was naïve and submissive; a little bit scared during sex and Trevor used it as a weapon against him.  
When they ended their relationship he told Mike just to be friends and then he went after Jenny. But she cared so much about Mike it made Trevor jealous. That’s when he started to have that self-destructive attitude; getting drunk and more high than before, dragging the kid with him. They had smoked already a lot before but now… it was out of control. Then Mike met Harvey and started to work at Pearson Hardman and … he just had to let him go, forever.  
Harvey made him feel alive and loved; like all the fears and the shame just vanished. Being on his arms was being at home. They were strong and caressing. He breathed in and out before talking again.  
“I’m tired”  
“I know” Harvey said. “Hungry?” the kid could feel the man’s smile forming on his face.  
“Yes, but I think... I should be going” Mike felt disappointed at himself.  
“And be alone after all of this? Why don’t you stay? We could order that high-cholesterol pizza you love so much” he took Mike’s face up to look at him and when their eyes met the puppy saw worry and safety and happiness and… love. There was love on those beautiful brown eyes. “I want you to stay with me. And I want to take care of you tonight and every night as long as you want me and need me too”  
“Why?” Mike couldn’t understand how Harvey cared so much, after all he was just unsecure, unblessed and fucked up a kid.  
“Because I love you Mikey” the lawyer kissed him, so sweet and loving. Some fresh tears went down the kid’s face and Harvey wiped them with his thumbs. “I don’t want you to feel afraid, worry or ashamed with me alright?”  
“Harvey, I’m bro…”  
“Don’t say it. You’re not broken, baby. You know what? I don’t even care. I love you and you’re beautiful to me, broken or not” there was a silence for a minute. “Will you stay with me?”  
“Yes. I-uhm… so this Monday, uh?” Mike asked, regretting his decision.  
“Well first, we are going to have a lacy Sunday, to help clear your mind” the kid smiled at him. “And we’ll try on Monday. Sounds good?”  
“Yeah, okay. I like lacy Sunday”  
“Alright”

***********************MARVEY****************************

After a great evening, the time to go to bed arrived; which made Mike a bit nervous. Harvey guided him to his bedroom and… he knew Harvey wouldn’t hurt him but still. The last time he shared a bed was with goddammit Trevor and it didn’t end well.  
His ‘friend’ was going too fast and Mike felt really uncomfortable. The touching and the kissing were cold and just empty; and when Trevor pushed inside of him it was painful and it reminded him of… Jenkins. Yes, fucking Jenkins. Mike tried to close his eyes and forget the moment but he couldn’t. He let out a cry and he told Trevor to please stop, that he was hurting him and wanted him off of him. And the guy just lost it; he lost his temper and called him a bitch and he didn’t care. He just cum inside of Mike and then he took his stuff and left him alone in the apartment. Soon after that they broke up.

He didn’t want something like that to happen again with Harvey. The old man was now standing in front of him. “Hey, what is it?” he asked.

“I… uhm. Nothing just… this is weird” he said, face going red.

“Why? Hey, look it’s okay! If you’re uncomfortable I’ll understand. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to”

“No, it’s just that… last time I was in bed with someone I…”

“Trevor?” the lawyer knew. Mike didn’t know how but he always knew. “I promise you whatever happened, it won’t happen again. Besides you won’t to do anything you don’t want to. We’ll just sleep! Good?” God, what a beautiful smile Harvey had.

“Good” 

 

Monday came and the office was really quiet.

Harvey and Mike were on the elevator. The kid was so nervous that Harvey took his hand and held it tight, looking at him. Once outside, they walked like every day towards the lawyer’s office. Donna, on her desk, looked at them smiling, but after seeing her boss’ face, she went serious.

“Good morning, Donna” Harvey saluted her. 

“Good… morning. Hey guys, is everything okay?” she asked, looking at Mike, really pale.

“Donna, would you please set an appointment with Jessica at the end of the day? It’s urgent!” Harvey said, focused on Donna, then on Mike. “You kid, today you’re with Louis. Help him on the major”

“But Louis…” he started

“Mike… with Louis. Now!” Harvey winked at him and then smiled. “Go” the kid smiled back and left. 

“Okay, I need an explanation here” the red head said, confused. 

“Follow me”. They entered the office and sat down, Harvey on his desk and Donna in front of him. They looked at each other for a few seconds until he started talking. “It was true. You were right”

“Oh my God! Did he…?”

“Yes, he told me everything and believe me is not good”

“Poor Mike, what happened?”

“Well I started talking about the case, like you told me, and he got nervous. He asked me for a picture of the guy and he just… lost it. He locked himself in the bathroom and… it took me a while to get him out” Harvey leaned on the desk and sliced a hand through his face, now frowning. “You should’ve seen him Donna. He was so scared and ashamed of himself; he couldn’t stop shaking”

“How did you get him out?”

“I told him to please open the door but I didn’t get any response so… I told him how I felt for him and…”

“Oh, Harvey! He opened the door, didn’t he?” she said smiling.

“He did” Harvey looked so proud of the kid and himself. “And I… kissed him. I couldn’t help it; I didn’t know how to calm him down, how to make him feel safe so I… just kissed him”. Donna took his hands, caressing his and spook.

“You did the right thing Harvey. He’s a good kid and I know you know he’s the right one for you”

“But how am I supposed to protect him?”

“By being with him the whole time, you silly! That’s all he needs now! And you have to tell Jessica”.

“About Mike and I? No, not yet. But then there’s this case; I’ve to tell her about it. And He’s definitely not helping me with it” 

“What you mean?” Harvey looked at her and stood up, leaving her hands cold. It was so difficult for him, for Harvey, to go through something like this… again. Though he did deserved what happened to him, Mike was just a kid. He was good, innocence. 

“You think this is…? No, Harvey, it’s not the same. He was a little kid, he didn’t provoke it. And you didn’t either. You were young, ambitious and you were starting you career. Don’t blame yourself over what happened to you”.

“Doesn’t matter, Donna. It happened” he was now facing her. He sighed. “Jessica needs to know. Now! I was weak back then and I’m weaker now, with a better reason”

“Loving Mike doesn’t make you weak. And you weren’t weak then” there was an awkward silence. “You think she’ll do the same she did before… with you?” she asked, frowning.

“I… I don’t know!” he said looking at the floor.

“Right. Go talk to her, now. Forget about the appointment”

“Okay” he said. He was just leaving when she took his arm. 

“Hey… good luck” and she smiled.

“Thank you, Donna” he kissed her on the cheek and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I have a thing for Harvey's past. I'll work on that!  
> I hope you guys liked this one! I have like up until chap 10 and going, maybe two more from there... no more.  
> I'm sorry it's taking so long to upload the chapters, but I've been studying a looot for the final exams and I'm not even close to be done with them so...  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Peace, Love and Happiness!


	7. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one! I'm sorry it's taking me more time than what I thought it would but I'm trying to upload as fast as I can :D  
> Please sent me some comments to tell what you think :)  
> ♥

 

Harvey was on his way to Jessica’s office when he saw Mike with Louis, having fun. He stared at them, really happy to see Mike laugh a bit after their weekend. It was good for him.

As he came closer, he could hear what they were talking about…

“Jesus, Louis, that is not even movie” Mike was saying almost frowning.

“It is a movie, Michael.” Louis said perplex

“Well, made after a book”

“No, no. Not a chance of that being true” the man said, nodding ‘no’.

Harvey was on the door now. “Louis I send Mike here to help you, not to give a lesson of cinema”

“Oh, no. that’s my fault actually. Sorry!” Mike said smiling his face lit up when he saw his boss.

“Never doubt it. Hey Louis, I’m gonna need him for a while” Harvey told the man smiling, nodding at Mike.

“Oh no. You gave me Mike, now it’s mine the entire day”

“Hey, I’m not a thing” Mike said, frowning at Louis.

“Louis, can I talk to you privately?” the lawyer was serious. They kid looked at Louis, asking permission to leave, who nodded. “Mike, wait for me outside, okay?”

“I don’t care; I still have him the whole day and…”

“I need your help” Harvey said.

“Wow! Look at that. Man, I feel like…”

“Louis, please!” Harvey had a begging look on his face and Louis got worried. “What’s going on?”

“I need your help… it’s for the kid”

“I’m listening”

“Remember when I asked you to get me a video tape for… you know… the DA’s office.” Louis looked down.

He did remember. He did remember the hell Harvey went through and how ashamed he was when they had to watch the video to help him. Although Louis didn’t know why he asked him for help, he was glad Harvey did. Being able to fuck up that bastard of Dennis was gold. Dennis was fucking around with Mike? WHAT THE HELL!

“Yes… I do” he said, leaning back in his chair.

Louis knew that if this wasn’t important, Harvey would not dare to speak of this. It was terrible what happened to his partner. But whoever mess with any partner or even with Harvey again, it would mess with Louis. He smiled at Harvey and told him to sit and continue.

“I might need you to so something like that… again. Not the tape but… something”

“I need more information, Harvey” Louis said, serious.

“Okay. I’m working on a case of…” -he cleared his throat to keep talking- “abuse… and the kid’s involved. Would you help me or not?” Louis looked at him for a few seconds before answering the question.

“Yes, I will. What can I do?”

“I’d let you know. Look Louis, I really appreciate this. I didn’t forget about them and…”

“I know. None of us did. Alright” Harvey was heading to the door when they lawyer talked to him. “Hey, is it… bad?”

“Yes, it is. I’m going to talk to Jessica now, so…”

“Yeah. Okay, go. Just let me know”

“Right. Thank you Louis… again” He left the office, watching Mike standing close to the door. “Let’s go kid”

“Wait!” he said.

“What is it?”

“What’s with the DA’s office?”

“I… I’ll explain it to you later, okay? Let’s go”

Approaching to his boss’ office, Mike suddenly stopped. He knew he had to do this but the moment came and he just froze from fear. He looked at Harvey who nodded smiling and the man opened the door.

 

************************MARVEY**************************

 

Jessica was sitting on her desk, working on the computer. What a woman!

She was good looking, so brave and harsh and secure of herself. Always fair. Tuff and complicated as any other woman but she searches for the truth no matter what. Mike feels he trusts her; after all she knew, she let him kept his job (Hardman was first) and gave him a second chance to try and be the lawyer he always wanted to be. She was Harvey’s choice to help, a great choice. After all, for what Mike knows, she’s been there for his boss, uncountable times. She looked up when the door opened.

“Harvey, what can I do for you?”

“Hi, Jess. May we come in?”

“ _We_?” Mike showed up from behind Harvey, shy. “Oh. I hope your associate is not in trouble. Come in. please sit down, what is it?”

“I’m going to need your help on the case you game me”

“The pro-bono? Well, I believe you brought him here because you gave him the case.”

“Yes, but..”

“I told you not to, Harvey”

“I know…”

“Then why are we even having this conversation? Because I really…”

“Mike is involved with Jenkins” Harvey said, looking at her, without blinking. Jessica’s eyes went straight to Mike, almost intimidating him. But her look didn’t match with them. She looked confuse and maybe… worried? Was she finally liking the kid? “Could you explain yourself, Mr. Ross?”

“I can exp…” Harvey started but Jessica held her hand up in the hair in front of him to shut him up. She wasn’t even looking at him. “I’m waiting, Mr. Ross?” she said, not moving a muscle of her face.

“I… umh. I was one of the kids he…‘took care off’” Mike said, looking down. God, he wanted to leave.

“Jesus Christ” she put a hand on her face sighing, and then took it off, trying to remain calm. “When were you going to tell me about this?” she asked, looking at both men.

“I found out on the weekend, Jessica. He told me everything” Harvey said, confident and protective.

“Did he?” she asked, eyes on Mike.

“Yes, ma’am. He told me about the case and I just…” Mike was breathing in and out. He couldn’t continue.

“Okay” she said and stood up to calm her nervs. She was facing the windows when she asked him “How old were you?” and then she turned to see him. Mike’s gaze was glued to the floor.

“I was… eleven, ma’am” She took a good look to the kid. He was really nervous and probably embarrassed of being there talking about that. Then her eyes went to Harvey. The expression on his face said _"Calm down! He's scared. He doesn’t want to be here"_. She nodded and continued talking to the kid, calm, trying to understand.

“Call me Jessica, Mike. It’s okay” she sighed and Mike’s eyes were up again, thanking her. “This is what we’re going to do. Harvey, you and I we’re going to prepare this case and find a way to get this bastard. And you Mike, I need you to talk on the…”

“What? No! Mike’s not going to trail. We can say that we have an anonymous confession or something like that but…”

“And how do you think that’s gonna look like Harvey? I thought you were smart, goddammit!”

“Look, I thought about it and…”

“Believe I don’t want to do this to your associate either, but you know about the other kids. I know you told him that” she said nodding to Mike. It was true. The kid was kind of scared of being there with them fighting like that. But this was all because of him. If he hadn’t said a work, none of this would be happening. “He’s our chance to put this son of a bitch on jail"

“So what? You are going to use him as bait?”

“No, what I’m trying to do it…”

“Harvey?” Mike started saying but the man stopped him.

“No, Mike. I will not let you do this. Jessica if this guy finds out who he is, he’s going to crash him and…”

“Harvey…” Mike tried again; this time, Jessica stopped him, just by looking at him.

“We have nothing against him. No DNA, no prove of what he’d done, not a single witness and the kids’ parents don’t want them to talk on the podium. What is wrong with you? This is how you’re planning to win this? You’ve gotten soft as hell and…”

“STOP!” Mike yelled at them, standing from the chair. Both boss looked at him, waiting. Apparently he really wanted to say something. When he saw their looks he continued. “I’ll testify” he said, looking nowhere in particular.

“What?” Harvey said. He was as scared as Mike.

“I’ll… testify. You both said it. There’re other kids, not just me and I’m a grown up so… This is the right thing to do” Man, they were proud of the kid!

“Smart choice, Michael” Jessica said. “I need you to tell me everything, don’t take any detail away. Understood?”

“Yes, Jessica. I understand. Just… put that bastard away from… society”

Harvey couldn’t believe it. Sure, he was proud of Mike and his “hero” episode but also angry with him. The guy destroyed his childhood, he wanted to forget him so bad and now he was going to face him? What the hell! Yes, it’s one of the best things you can do: confront your fears! But this was so hard for the kid. Or was it even harder for Harvey? After Dennis he was so vulnerable... And Jessica was so fucking sure of herself and winning the case. She had that look on her face… ‘I can do it all’… BULLSHIT! She just wanted to put Mike in front of that son of a bitch just like she did with him. He was grateful for what she did but this was Mike: his associate, his friend and now his lover. There was no way… Harvey swore to Mike he wouldn’t see him; that he wouldn’t let him get close to that piece of shit and now… God! He just wanted to kill Jessica.

“Jessica, I warn you, he touches him… one hair and I kill him. I don’t care” he said, furious. The woman looked at him and she just… knew. He wouldn’t say something like that if he didn’t really mean it. If he didn’t care about the person he was defending. There was something more going on there.

“Mike, would you leave us alone for a moment, please?” she asked to Mike, eyes on Harvey, who was staring at her. Mike nodded and left the room, ignoring the eyes from the other associates on his back. He had work to do with Louis.

She waited until the door was closed. “Why in the hell are you acting like this?” she asked. “It’s because he _raped_ your associate?”

“Don’t fucking say that” he was really going to kill her. Damn! He was so pissed. Jessica stood quiet, studying his face. There was something that didn’t fit there.

“He’s not _just_ your associate, isn’t he?” After her words, Harvey couldn’t keep his eyes on hers. Silence. “Answer me Harvey! Since when are you fucking with Michael Ross?” she was harsh.

“I’m not fucking with him, Jesus… I just…” he began, moving around like a caged dog but slow.

“You just… what?” Mike was right. She was pissed.

“I…” he didn’t know where to even begin. “I… like him. I really do Jess. Don’t look at me like that. This is not some ‘one-stand’ thing; this is me finally loving someone else than myself. You don’t know him the way I do” he tried to explain.

Jessica placed his fingers on his forehead, breathing, to not yell at her partner. “Let’s pretend I accept this. Why?”

“Because… I’m happy with him, Jess. Yes, he can be a pin in the ass; he fucks up many times but… I feel happy” Harvey was being honest with her. She knew that. She didn’t say anything. After considering what he just said, it was… true. He smiled more often. The last time she’d seen him happy, though it wasn’t even close to what the lawyer looked like, it was with another man but it didn’t end well because… well let’s just said Harvey wasn’t ready to have nothing serious with him, not after what happened… And the kid was learning, anyways.

It must be difficult working in a law firm without being a lawyer and being afraid to be exposed anytime. Even though, she knew the kid was good.

“Okay, alright. Let’s leave this behind for a moment. How are we going to deal with this?”

“I don’t know Jessica. He said he’s going to testify. But I know he’s too scared to do it” Harvey said, trying to find out a way for her to understand his feelings for Mike.

“What we have to do is read the kid’s confessions and find something we can use against him; maybe he said something to them. So we can… destroy him” Harvey nodded, quiet. “And… I need to talk to Michael. Make him tell me everything” There was a pause, then...

“Are you sure we can do this?” the lawyer asked.

“Damn right I’m sure! And in case this doesn’t work out, we can call Louis”

“Yeah, I’ve already warned him about this and maybe needing him” he sighed. “I don’t know…”

“You don’t know what, Harvey? Even if Michael confess, they won’t believe him”

“Why?” Harvey frowned.

“Because what this kid went through happened fourteen years ago. It’s gonna look like we paid him to say it” Harvey turned around, looking outside the window.

There were some clouds but still it was a sunny day. He could feel the cold air, that whisper that occurs when moving between the tall buildings of Manhattan. He was calm but at the same time he wanted to break something because Jessica was right. “What’s your plan is this doesn’t work?”

“Well, first I’ll talk to Louis; make him find everything about Robert Jenkins and his past, his relationships, his contacts. So we can convince the judge and the jury of how serious this is or…”

“ _Or_?” Harvey said, turning his gaze to her.

“ _Or_ you call John”

“Why would I…? No! No way. He’s my friend and everything you want but…”

“Harvey…”

“That’s the plan b? He’s not going through that Jess. You think it’s easy? Believe it is not. It’s embarrassing and…”

“Do you really think he cares right now if this is embarrassing?” Harvey looked at her, completely without words. “Do you really think that what happened to you was easy for me or Louis or John to see? To know? Flash news Harvey, it wasn’t”. Silence. “Harvey what happened with Dennis…”

“Don’t even…”

“Listen to me…”

“No, you listen to me!” he suddenly yelled. “I was stupid; I just wanted something good in my life, something better than what I’ve already had; a fucking ambitious. And I wanted to believe in that bastard but I was to fucking blind to see what he was doing to me”

“I know! But…” she tried to continue.

“I was fucking old enough to defend myself but I didn’t…”

“You _couldn’t_ ” she clarified.

“I _DIDN’T!_ ” he corrected her. “But Mike was just a kid; he was eleven years old, for Christ’s sake! Jessica, this wasn’t his fault”

“That wasn’t your fault either back then, Harvey” she said, pitifully. Harvey hated pity.

“Fuck, Jessica!” Harvey hit the glass wall with a closed fist. His breath was heavy; he was about to scream and passed out when Jessica stood behind him. He could see her from the corner of his eye. “God, this is so…” she placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’s not weak but he was so young and…”

“You wouldn’t be so proud of him if he were” she turned him around to face her. “Listen, I know this is hard for you; going through all of this again, but he needs you to be strong when he can’t and support him. If you want to protect him from this, you have to be the adult here. You love him so much, you gotta do it” Harvey looked at her for a second and nodded.

“You’re right”

“I’m always right” both smiled. Harvey left her hands and headed to the door when Jessica called his name. “Call Mike, I need to talk to him”

“Okay”

“And Harvey?" She called again. The lawyer turned to see her. “It’s going to work”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my very very first work :) I'm really happy about it.  
> I'm from latinamerica, so there's probably something wrong. If there is, please tell me and I'll change it as soon as I can.  
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
